


The Christmas Wish

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Christmas Smut, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, MardLu, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Mira decided this Christmas she was going to see one of her ships sail and managed to get a potion that would bring Lucy her true love. Though the potion does work...just not the way Mira planned.





	The Christmas Wish

 

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. 

* * *

 

Mira was excited as she stepped foot into the large room. Around her candles gave off a glow illuminating the beautiful man at the piano. She listened for a moment as he played, walking slowly towards him.

“Hallo Mira,” he said, his voice like honey as his fingers danced along the ivory keys. He patted the spot on the bench next to him and Mira took a seat.

She put her head on his shoulder as he played and let out a soft sigh. This was a moment she was waiting for, her meeting was approved and with not a minute to spare. Christmas was in three days and she needed a little help to make this year special. All in the name of love, the eternal matchmaker was determined to finally see several of her ships sail. Then…babies!

The song ended, and he wrapped an arm around her, “tell me, what is it you desire?”

Mira blinked, clearing her head for a moment as she looked up into his large dark eyes. “I want all my friends to find true love on Christmas.”

“Ah, such a sweet gift but I can only give you one,” he said.

Mira pursed her lips, her brows furrowing as she thought through who would deserve this most. She knew asking for all of her friends would be a bit much, but she had to try. After all she would only get to strike this deal once and after that, she couldn’t bargain with the fallen angel again.

He placed a light kiss ot her forehead, “time’s ticking, love.”

The simple act made her eyes go wide as she saw in her mind the one person she knew needed this above all other. Her one friend who had lost so much, gave up everything and was still the most caring and giving person in Fairy Tail. “L-Lucy Heartfilia.”

“Yer sure?” he asked as he took a sip of scotch.

Thinking of Lucy and delighting in seeing her favorite ship sail would be amazing. Then she would help out two friends with one request. This was perfect, and they were the cutest couple, well they will be the cutest couple. She could already picture the pink haired brown eyed babies. “Yes, Lucy needs and deserves true love.”

“Then she is very lucky to have you as a friend. Most people don’t see me for someone else. Usually it’s all about them.”

He snapped his fingers and a small potion materialized on the piano. It shimmered in various shades of pink and Mira could feel the power coming from it. She grabbed it, holding it in her hand she let out a squeal of delight.

“Now, she needs to drink the whole thing. Then within thirty minutes her true love will appear to her and you’ll get all those adorable babies,” he said with a light chuckle.

“What do I owe you?” she asked as he stood up. He arched a sculpted brow as a slow smile came across his lips.

“You’ve already paid me, now go,” he said as he guided her out of the room. Mira hugged him again enjoying his scent and warmth under the finely tailored silk suit.

She put the bottle in her purse and turned to leave, “thank you so much Lucifer.”

If Mira had turned around to watch she would have seen the man shift form, becoming a lightly tanned woman with white eyes, tattoos and jewel toned hair. If the woman had paid attention she would have heard the chuckle and the very soft, “oh Mard, yer gonna love this Christmas, I’m so bloody clever.”

Mira heard nor saw any of that, instead visions of Natsu and Lucy kissing under mistletoe filled her head. Now she just had to wait for the Christmas eve party, slip this into Lucy’s drink and watch the magic of love take hold.

* * *

 

Mard’s eye was twitching as he held the note in his hand. He detested Fairy Tail, they were useful allies but they had no sense of order. They were loud, boisterous, chaotic and above all stupid. Most of them, he should say, the blonde Celestial mage had forced his attention since their first meeting.

Now they were determined to invite Tartaros to their guild hall for something called a Christmas Party. He should decline but that would be ill advised, keeping a friendly relationship with them was in his grand plans. Zeref was still out there and too powerful to handle on his own, his strength with Fairy Tail’s was the best option for his end game.

He had considered an option of just destroying regular magic, letting Curse be the only power but that plan was killed when FACE was destroyed. Mard was not amused by that turn of events but he was not going to argue with his only friend. No, he was more upset by the fact that Merlin had betrayed him, after a fashion.

Mard clutched his book to his chest as he set down the little invitation on the dark wood desk. This was annoying, but he would have to endure this and perhaps he could finally convince the short decrepit old man to do a member exchange. He would happily trade Lamy or Jackal for the Celestial mage, Lucy.

Smitten was the human word for it, ever since their first meeting and the few times she had visited, he had found himself smitten with her. She was a lovely creature with an appealing form and sharp mind, her wit was also quite charming. Lucy would engage him in chess and word fence with him, all the while smiling at him with real warmth.

Their last meeting, he had asked her why she visits and she had told him something simple but highly complicated. “I like you,” she said.

Like.

She liked him, him the Definitive Demon, King of the Underworld and leader of Tartaros. An Etherious demon determined to kill his maker and rule the world. He was not a pleasant individual by human emotional standards, but she liked him. Lucy defied anything he had ever assumed about humans and was quite drawn to her, even finding his heart quickening at the thought of her now.

Yes, they would attend this event, because he wanted to see her again and ask her about that statement. Then he wanted to ask her about why he feels odd around her, perhaps he liked her too?

Impossible. Mard Geer Tartaros didn’t like humans, but then again Lucy was more akin to a rosebud than a simple human. In fact, when she becomes flush around him her cheeks turn the same shade as some of his roses, it added to her beauty. Along with the fact that her large eyes were the same color as coffee and for everyone who knew Mard, his addiction to the beverage was legendary.

Speaking of coffee, he was due for his afternoon coffee in the next few minutes. If the staff didn’t want to spend time in the Playground, they had best be punctual. For one does not make Mard wait for coffee or jeopardize his schedule.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Jackal try to get the sneak attack on him. He moved and grabbed the black wrist as Jackal tried to grab the invitation. Mard pulled the explosive demon forward and narrowed his eyes as the male let out a nervous laugh.

“Soooo… nice day?” he asked.

“What do you want?” Mard asked letting the demon go as he tightened his grip around his book.

“Can we go to the party?” Jackal asked.

“We are physically capable of attending the event,” he replied.

Jackal blinked, grinned, tilted his head to the side and then shook his head for a moment. “So, that’s a yes?”

Mard had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, “yes, we are going to this Christmas Party. Why is this important to you?”

Jackal grinned, “cause I like them, they are crazy and fun.”

“They are a pack of unruly children, of course you find them _fun_ ,” he said, punctuating the word ‘fun’ with a heavy dose of snark.

“Oh please, you like Lucy, think she’ll kiss you?” he asked and Mard looked at him incredulously but Jackal continued on, “it’s a human thing, get under a plant and you get kissed,” he took a seat at the edge of Mard’s desk.

The king allowed Jackal to be a bit informal, they were in his office and the others were off doing… well he wasn’t certain what the other Etherious were up to. Though it better not bring any shame upon his name nor cause him to have to deal with human laws again. Mard would be happy to not deal with the Magic Council again, though he could easily destroy them all.

“Jackal, why do you have these flights of fancy? Why would you ever think I would sully myself with kissing a human?”

Jackal simply grinned and hopped off the desk and put his finger to his nose, “cause I can smell the arousal off of both of you when you’re in the same room.”

It was uncharacteristic of Mard but his brows shot up as he rose to his feet, his chair flying backwards at his movement. Jackal laughed and ran out of the office before Mard could throw the book at him. His eye had started twitching again as he slammed his fist through the desk.

Mard growled and swore under his breath in Infernai as he looked at the damage to his desk. Though Jackal’s words kept circling around his mind and now Mard found himself committed to attending a party and having to deal with the question he asked himself earlier.

The answer then would need to be yes, apparently Mard Geer does like a human.

* * *

 

Lucy was in the guild helping to set up for the party when the doors burst open. She joined her guildmates in shouting a welcome to the visitor. It was Jackal, the blonde-haired demon from Tartaros and he was grinning.

“Hey peeps!” he shouted.

Lucy set down the garland in her hands and walked over to him, “what brings you by puppy?”

He grimaced at her and she chuckled, knowing he hated the fact that she called him that. Though Lucy was certain that he did like the little pet name, otherwise he may have tried to blow her up by now.

“Letting you guys know Tartaros will be at the Christmas party,” he said as he flashed Lucy sad puppy eyes and tilted his head.

Getting the not very subtle hint, Lucy scratched behind his right ear, “everyone?”

“Yep, even Mard,” he said and just hearing the demon’s name had a small flush creep up on her cheeks.

It was silly, and Lucy knew it but she liked Mard Geer, having developed a crush and a bit of a fantasy around the beautiful demon. He was so different from the men around her, he was charming, intelligent and snarky, making her laugh without even trying. Every time she saw him, her heart would race, and her panties were usually sopping with one glance.

“Awesome! I’m all fired up for this party!” Natsu cheered as he stood beside her. He wrapped a very heavy and warm arm around her shoulders as he grinned at the demon before her.

“Hey Natsu, wanna go play?” Jackal asked as he came to his full height and Lucy pulled her hand back from his ear.

Natsu grinned and looked at her, Lucy chuckled and shook her head, pushing her best friend off her. “Go, have fun.”

He kissed her cheek before taking off with Jackal towards the training grounds. The nice thing was that with Jackal keeping Natsu busy with fighting, she wasn’t going to have to worry about him setting the tree on fire or eating all the cookies Mira was baking.

Lucy pursed her lips, she didn’t think Mard would be here for the party and so she didn’t get him a gift. Now she was going to have to do some last-minute shopping and find something for him. She touched Hologrium’s key and her eyes widened as she realized she had maybe a half hour before the stores started closing.

She grabbed her winter coat and scarf as mira came out from the kitchen. “Lucy, where are you going?”

“Tartaros is going to be here, I didn’t buy Mard a gift,” she said as she wrapped the pink scarf around her neck.

“Mard?” Mira asked.

Lucy blushed for a moment, “well it’s Christmas, I gotta go!” She turned around and was ready to run when Mira appeared in front of her. The strong takeover mage had her arms crossed over her bust as she stared at Lucy, causing Lucy to feel just a little self-conscious. “What?”

“Mard Geer Tartaros?” Mira asked again.

“It’s polite, Mira and he’s been nice to me the last few times I saw him. Besides I don’t think anyone got him a present,” she said, her voice cracking a bit.

Mira’s eyes widened for a moment before she plastered a big smile on her face, “it’s so sweet of you Lucy, thinking of the demon. Do you _like_ him?”

“W-what? No, it’s not like that,” she said, trying to not give away the fact that yes she did like him. Lucy could only hope that Mira was not going to start in on the baby babble or anything. That would be even more awkward, and the last thing Lucy needed.

Mira took her hand, “you like everyone Lucy. Okay, go get him a nice gift but hurry back, there’s more to do.”

Lucy saluted her friend, “okay,” she shouted as she ran out the guild.

As Lucy ran towards the first store she tried to think of something Mard would like, she also had limited funds left to purchase anything nice for him. What she did know about Mard small, the demon was quite good about not talking about himself too much. Though one thing she noticed about him, his love of coffee and his roses.

As she darted through the busy sidewalk, she had an idea, at the little pottery shop she saw a coffee mug with a rose for a handle. That would be perfect, and she pressed her chin into her chest to gather more speed, hoping to make it to the shop before it closed.

Lucy slipped on the ice and was mid fall when someone grabbed her, she looked up at her savior and saw Gray. He chuckled as he set her right, “thanks Gray, I gotta go.”

Lucy took off again but noticed how Gray was beside her, pushing people out of the way. “What’s up?”

“Tartaros is coming to the party and I need to get Mard a gift,” she said her voice a little breathy.

“You mean the demon you have a little crush on,” he said and Lucy almost tripped. “It’s kind of obvious, I think he likes you too.”

Now Lucy had her mouth open and not paying attention almost crashed into a sign post, Gray pulled her to the side before she did, a smirk on his face that screamed, “gotchya!”

“G-Gray!” she shouted, “don’t say stuff like that.” The ice-make mage just shrugged as she saw the lights for the pottery shop start to turn off. Lucy got to the door in time to see the shopkeeper walk up to it and reach for the knob.

Lucy smiled, and the man opened the door, “sorry sir, this is an emergency. Do you still have the coffee mug with the rose handle?”

The old shop keeper wiped his hands on his apron, “yes, is that all you need?”

Lucy nodded and felt her spirits up as the old man grabbed the mug off the shelf and began to box it up. “Good thing I saw you, otherwise I would have closed up for the night.”

“Thank you so much, I’m sorry for keeping you,” she said with a slight bow.

“Not a bother, it’s Christmas,” he said as he rang up her purchase.

Lucy barely had enough money for the mug and she noticed how Gray was milling around, watching her. She knew the walk back to the guild was going to involve too many questions. Though she should just finally admit to someone that yes, Lucy does in fact very much Mard Geer Tartaros.

They stepped back into the colder air as Lucy bent over to pick up Gray’s shirt and hand it back to her friend. He put it back on and Lucy could tell by his face that he was waiting for her to speak up. She pinched her forehead and tightened her grip on the bag with the mug in it.

“Okay, fine Gray, I like Mard,” she admitted feeling a bit nervous but glad to let her little secret out.

Gray started to chuckle before he fist pumped the air. “Ha! Ash for brains owes me fifty Jewel!”

Lucy blinked, “you guys had a bet?”

They started walking back to the guild, taking their time and staying off of the busier street. Lucy shivered when a nasty gust of wind hit her in the face and she adjusted her scarf a little higher.

Her friend had a bit of a sly look to his features as he nodded, “yeah, Natsu thought you were just being nice to the asshole but” – he shrugged – “I dunno, I just saw how you looked at him when he asked you to stay and finish your chess game.”

Lucy forgot that her team was with her for their last visit before Mard requested they finish their game. He was a brilliant chess player and Lucy enjoyed the challenge, though she’d pay Jewel to see Mard and Freed battle it out. He ultimately won that game but Lucy didn’t care, not when he gave her a soft smile and congratulated her on being a worthy opponent. Goddess above the demon had charm for days and she was certain he wasn’t even aware of it.

“Please don’t say anything…” she said.

“Not tonight, but you know Mira is gonna notice and then, you’re in for it,” he teased as Lucy groaned.

“Ugh, is it really that obvious?”

He grinned, “yep, but it’s okay Lucy. Tartaros are useful allies and this could be good for both guilds.”

“Not if Mira starts in with her baby babble,” she said. Lucy knew that if Mira went all Mira on Mard, she might as well kiss chess games, conversations and looking into his coal black eyes goodbye. Her heart sank as she worried about Mard’s reaction to all of it.

Gray took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze as they turned down the road towards the guild. “It’ll be fine, things will turn out, I’ll try to keep Mira busy. Besides she hasn’t figured out yet that Jackal and Natsu have a fling going on.”

Lucy laughed, she suspected something but didn’t want to say anything. If anything, she was surprised that Gray knew, and she waved her hand hoping he’d continue.

Gray let out a breath, “I caught them in the locker room. You can’t say a word, got it?” His voice was stern, and Lucy nodded before drawing an ‘X’ over her heart.

They made it back to the guild and as soon as they foot inside Lucy was whisked away by Cana. She managed to get Mard’s gift under the tree before being dragged into the women’s locker room so she could change into her dress for the party.

Lucy put on the final touches of her outfit, black belt and a little red collar with an enameled Holly leaf on it. She felt glamourous in her off the shoulder red velvet dress with white faux fur trim. It was a little pricey but so worth it, especially now that Mard was going to be here she wanted to look perfect. Another adjustment as she pushed up the girls, just making sure that there was no way the demon was not going to notice her.

“Here you go Lucy, little treat I mixed up,” Cana said as she put a bright pink shot in her hand.

Lucy sniffed the shot and smiled at the strawberry scent, she held up the glass as Cana chimed her own shot glass against it. “You look awesome, let’s have fun, Merry Christmas.” They downed their shots and Lucy felt a slight tingle come over her but as quickly as it showed, it faded, and she felt fantastic.

* * *

 

Mira was absolutely confused by this turn of events and as she leaned against the bar she saw Cana come up to her. Her girlfriend gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “okay, who pissed in your cereal?”

The barmaid laughed and smiled at her lover, “Lucy just ran out of here to buy a gift for Mard Geer. It’s just confusing.”

“Why?” she asked and Mira shrugged as she tried to think things over. Maybe she was reading too much into it, Lucy loved giving gifts and was nice to everyone. It might be odder if she didn’t go out and get the demon a gift.

Mira pursed her lips, “it’s just…”

Cana laughed for a moment, “you’re over thinking things, besides what does your inner matchmaker say?”

“I don’t know…” Mira sighed but at the very least she still had her potion and was determined to make sure Lucy got it. Though if this little feeling in the back of her head was to be believed, she may not be seeing pink haired, brown eyed babies in the future. No instead she could count on purple hair, brown eyed babies which, that was also equally adorable. Still it really was not a ship she was ready to sail.

Though the potion would know, and whichever guy was right for Lucy would show up. She was still really hoping for Natsu and then she would have two friends in love. Mira pulled out the little potion from her apron pocket and handed it to Cana, the card mage gave her a puzzled look.

“That potion, Lucy needs to drink it, it’ll bring her, her true love,” Mira said.

“Babe,” Cana groaned.

“Lucy deserves it, please I need you to make sure she gets it. When she comes back, okay?” Mira gave her girlfriend her best puppy eye look and Cana sighed.

“Here’s the deal babe, I do this, you can’t freak out over who this spell targets for Lucy. I mean it…no crying, shouting, baby babble or anything.” Mira gulped she’d never heard Cana so stern, in fact for a moment she sounded just like her dad. It was kind of sexy.

“Okay, I’ll be good,” she said before Cana kissed her.

The doors opened, and Lucy came back in with Gray, they were holding hands and Mira swallowed. Oh dear, what if Gray was really the right one for her? Now she was even more confused and a bit anxious to see who the potion was going to choose for Lucy.

Mira tried to stay calm as she worked to finish putting the food out on the massive table. Out the corner of her eye she saw Lucy and Cana come out from the back. Cana gave her a wink and Mira smiled, now it would just be trying to keep herself calm for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

 

Mard wasn’t certain what was happening, but he was absolutely compelled to get to Fairy Tail sooner rather than later. He had dressed into his black and silver three piece suit and locked his book in the safe. For one night he could leave the book here and have use of both his hands.

“Let us depart,” he said as he came out into the throne room.

“The girls aren’t even ready, where’s the fire Mard?” Silver asked.

That would not do and Mard found himself walking through the room. Silver was quickly beside him as Mard kept trying to will his body to stop moving of its own accord. “I do not know, I simply know I need to get to Fairy Tail, now.”

The undead mage stepped in front of him and put his hands on Mard’s shoulders, he arched a brow at the contact. One thing that was apparent was the fact that Mard still walking as Silver slid backwards over the smooth grey stone. No matter what he could not stop his feet from moving.

“Damn it boss, can you stand still?”

“If I was capable of it, I would but I feel as if I am being summoned.” Mard replied, figuring that telling the truth would be best and perhaps Silver could help him figure out what was causing this.

“That’s not good,” his brow furrowed and he released his grip, “I’m coming with you. I think Jackal is already there and everyone else can make it over on their own.”

Mard was internally shouting at his feet to stop but he kept moving. The sense of urgency to be at Fairy Tail was increasing with each moment that ticked by. He had to get there and then he saw Lucy flash before his eyes and found himself starting to run.

“Fuck!” Silver screamed as Mard took off at his best speed, knowing full well the mage would be unable to keep up.

He had moved the Cube closer to Magnolia earlier today, so this would only take a few minutes for him to make the journey. Though at his current speed, it was likely to take several seconds and as he moved his mind kept fixating on Lucy.

More importantly it fixated on seeing her and holding her before kissing her and letting her know that he had concluded that he liked her too. It took careful analyzing of all their interactions and how he felt during those to arrive at the truth. He had planned on letting her know tonight at the party that her feelings were reciprocated, and he would enjoy seeing her on a more frequent basis.

That was his plan and though he planned to find a quiet moment during the evening to have this conversation with her, it seemed his feet had other ideas. That his plan was now officially out the window and he had to find her now.

Mard ran up to the guild, seeing all the bright twinkling lights, wreaths and a large banner that said “Happy Christmas!” The place was festive, and he could hear the people excitedly talking, laughing and music blared from the large structure. He gripped the large handle on the door and yanked it open, tossing the large door behind him. Everyone froze in place and he did not care as he scanned the crowd and saw Lucy.

Their eyes met, and he ran to her as she ran towards him. She looked stunning in her short red and white dress, though the smile on her face and the glint of light in her eyes had set his heart on fire. They crashed into each other and Mard held her close before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft as she kissed him in return, her arms around his waist as she ran her hands up his back. He ran his tongue against the seam of her lips and she parted them for him so that he could deepen the passionate embrace. Mard cupped the back of her head as his tongue glided against hers and he had never felt so alive as he did at this moment.

Mard Geer didn’t care about the people around him, nor their collective gasp or snickers as he kissed Lucy. All he cared about was the Celestial mage who liked him in his arms and the taste of strawberry on her lips. All he cared about was taking her out of her and spending the night, in privacy, to explore all her body and tell her everything.

Lucy pulled back and he looked at her, taking in the features of her face as her wide eyes looked at him, “wow.”

“Indeed, Lucy, I do in fact like you and I do not know what came over me,” she smiled at him and Mard ran the back of his hand down her cheek, “and I do not care. I need you.”

“I need you too, like now,” she said and Mard felt his heart thunder in his chest.

Mard kissed her again before picking her up and quietly leaving the guild hall. He ignored everyone but the mage in his arms as she peppered kisses along his jawline.

“Mard!” he heard a man call out and choose to ignore it, until Silver’s son stepped in front of him holding a small black bag with gold bow. “Don’t forget your gift, Lucy picked it out for you.” He said, and Lucy took it from him.

“Thank you,” Mard said as he looked at Lucy and she smiled at him. Mard kissed her forehead and continued to walk out of the guild.

Lucy giggled as she played with his tie as he carried her and a present back to the Cube. Deciding that it would be best to bring her there, as he wasn’t certain what kind of living situation she was in and he could relay the message that he was fine and had everything he wanted from the party.

Mard increased his speed forcing her to hold him tighter as she let out a peal of laughter. He decided that he instantly liked that sound out of her, though he could not wait to hear what others sounds she was capable of producing.

Part of him worried that he may not be quite as skilled as a lover as she may have experienced. For Mard, sex was a calculation of release, not necessarily a tool of pleasure. Humans, as he understood it, had more of an emotional relationship with the carnal act. That sense of urgency in his body was also letting him know he was overthinking this and should just give into the vault of emotions he had locked inside of himself.

In fact, all of his emotions seemed to be leaking out and he felt a mixture of many foreign and forgotten emotions as he ran through the throne room to his personal bedchamber. As he ran by Silver he shot him a telepathic message of “do not ask, do not disturb, enjoy the party.” The mage let out a cheer and encouragement for Mard to “go get him some.” Human phrases, he rarely understood them. He was not going to get him some, he was going to devour the beautiful blonde in his arms.

Mard walked into his bedroom and kicked the door behind him before setting Lucy down on her feet. He took a moment to lock the door before returning his attention on the one person he desired above anything else in this world. Even if he didn’t completely understand what had prompted this course of action.

Lucy gave him the bag and he looked at it before carefully pulling off the ribbon. As he dug into it he pulled out a beautiful coffee mug with a rose for the handle. He felt moisture gather at the edges of his eyes as he looked at the small item.

“I know you like coffee and roses, I hope you like it,” she said as Mard put his new favorite coffee mug on the little table.

“Thank you, I adore this object and will cherish it always,” he said before he cupped her cheek and drew her into another passionate embrace. As they pulled apart he looked at her, “Lucy I did not have a gift for you, but I had planned to tell you tonight how much I reciprocate your feelings of like and that I wish to see you more often.”

He saw a single tear fall out of her eye and panicked for a moment. Last he knew tears meant pain but she was smiling, “that was the best Christmas present a girl could hope for.”

“Good, though now,” he kissed her, “I plan on unwrapping you.”

She arched a brow and smiled at him, “oh so you can read my mind,” she yanked on his tie, “cause I plan on doing that to you.”

Mard growled low in his throat as he picked her up, letting her long legs wrap around his waist. He started moving towards the bed as she rolled her hips causing friction against his erection. She certainly was eager to be bedded by the demon if the fact that she had removed his tie and undid the first several buttons of his shirt.

They made it as far as his desk when he sat her on the edge of it and removed his suit coat. Lucy wiggled on the desktop as she pulled up her little dress, leaving her in black lingerie. He swallowed his mouth full of saliva as he appraised her and found himself dropping to his knees to place open mouth kissed on her inner thigh. The silk of her stockings was cold against his mouth and her fingers rake through his hair, pulling out his ponytail.

He made the decision to not be kind to the thin layer of lace and curling his fingers under the garment he could feel how aroused she was before he pulled them apart with a loud rip. She pulled his hair and he looked up at her before sticking his tongue out and taking a taste of her dripping womanhood.

Her flavor excited his senses as he spread her leg wider to get at her pearl better. Mard flicked his tongue against her tracking his success by her wanton moans and how she was pulling his hair.

“F-fuck…yes…oh god Mard,” she called out as he devoured her beautiful pink flesh. He was letting his tongue abuse her bundle of nerves as she writhed, causing his erection to become painful. Mard used a free hand to undo his belt and unzipped his pants as he began to suckle upon her.

Lucy shouted as her clit pulsed against his tongue covering his lips and chin in her release. The sound was mesmerizing to his sensitive ears, his name shouted in her release was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Mard stood, pushing down his pants to allow his caged member to spring free.

He wiped his mouth and chin with his hand before he kissed her again letting his naked cock rub against her wet heat. Lucy was certainly eager as she moaned into his mouth and shifted herself more to the edge of the desk. Mard stopped kissing her to look at her, seeing her eyes clouded in lust as she stared in his eyes.

She hooked a leg around his waist as he held the other in the crook of his arm and slowly he guided himself into her. Tight, she was almost impossibly tight as he entered her, loving how she felt. Adoration in this moment for how beautiful and responsive her body was to his intrusion and when he filled her he paused for a moment.

“M-Mard…” she breathed as he pushed her down to lay on the desk. He hovered over her for a moment before he kissed her again, slowly sliding out of her.

He started slowly, teasing the both of them with his controlled movements, almost pulling completely out before pushing back in, feeling every bit of her. Mard took her other leg and moved them both over his shoulders as he started a quicker pace.

“Yes! F-fuck, harder!” she called out and Mard delighted to hear it as his hips began to snap harshly with each deep thrust.

He held her hands down by the sides of her head as he pistoned into her, rolling his hips a little with each thrust to drive himself deeper. Her golden hair was all over his desk, covering his papers and he had never seen something so angelic. She just fit right in and he would take her against or on this desk or anywhere often. Mard decided that tonight would not be enough, that nothing short of everyday would ever be enough.

His balls drew up as he felt the initial stirrings of his release begin to flood his system. Mard bit her shoulder and she called out his name again as her channel gripped him and began milking his member. That was all he needed and Mard became undone to the sensation of her body and followed her release with his own.

Wave after wave of pleasure hit him and he thrust with each spurt of release, easing himself down from his high as he kissed her again. The euphoria passed as he felt spent but the desire to take her again and again did not wane.

“Now that the first one is done, I assure you Rosebud, the subsequent acts will last much longer,” he said, and she gave him a sly smile.

“Good,” she said and Mard found himself becoming hard again for her. Being a demon did have its perks.

* * *

 

By Lucy’s estimation they had now hit hour three as Mard plowed into her from behind. One of his hands was threaded through her hair as he used his other to tease her clit mercilessly.

“Cum for me Rosebud,” he whispered, his voice husky and rich.

Lucy’s throat was beginning to ache as her body tensed before she released, feeling herself squirt all over his fingers and balls. Mard let out something she assumed was a kind of curse as his pace faltered and he slammed himself deep into her before rocking with gentle thrusts as his dick pulsed.

She was a boneless mess as she fell forward and collapsed onto the rich burgundy silk sheets and let go of the pillow she was biting. Mard pulled out of her and flopped beside her before pulling her against him. All those hours of sex and the man just did not sweat, where as she could smell her own funk.

Lucy was struggling for air as Mard began to chuckle and she looked up at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Your mind, and yes a shower would be in order.”

She had no idea he could read minds until this night, but when she was a babbling incoherent mess she was glad he had the ability. If anything, it’s because as soon as she thought of something, he would oblige her. A change in position, a different movement of his tongue or even the thing he did with his belt, all of it he pulled from her wayward thoughts.

Lucy snuggled against the demon, still not certain how this night had unfolded quite the way it did, but she was glad for it. To her this was an amazing Christmas gift, she got the demon of her dreams and things felt so right with her tired, sore and satisfied little body.

This was not how she planned to spend Christmas but she was not going to complain if she was going to spend more Christmases like this, being ravaged by a sex demon.

“I will admit I do like that idea of celebrating every Christmas like this,” he said as he kissed the top of her head and she hummed in satisfaction.

“Strangely compelled to fuck each other like crazy?”

“That was a bit of a surprise to me as well, though I will never complain about it, unless you have complaints about my performance.”

Lucy chuckled as she rubbed her hand over her face. She would have to be a completely crazy bitch to ever complain about having her brains fucked out of her skull by Mard Geer. Though right now, she was truly wanting that shower, a nap and then she planned on riding his elegant face again.

Mard didn’t say anything as he got out of the large canopy bed and picked her up. Lucy sighed as she was cradled against his sculpted chest and he carried her into the bathroom. “I believe you wanted a shower.”

“I’m offensive to my own nose,” she laughed, and he smirked.

They showered and teased each other before Mard brought her back into the bed for the nap she was requesting. As she curled up against the demon Lucy smiled and for the first time in a long time, in his arms, she felt like she was home.

“Merry Christmas Mard,” she said with a light yawn.

“Merry Christmas Rosebud.”

* * *

 

Mira was banging her head into the bar when she heard a unique laugh. Out of all the people to show up for Lucy, it was in fact Mard Geer and when she watched her friend go running to him she was shocked beyond belief. She was trying to not complain about it and be a good sport as Cana told her to.

The entire guild had taken several minutes to figure out what the hell happened. It was confusing for everyone and not quite what Mira had in mind when she got the potion for Lucy. She then had to think quickly to stop Laxus, Gajeel and several other members from hunting down Mard Geer and bringing back Lucy. Even though she was just as confused as all of them, she was also mourning the loss of her favorite ship.

“Oy cheer up Mira, ‘tis for the best,” a voice said and she looked up at an old mage she hadn’t seen since she was a kid.

“Merlin?” she asked, noticing how the woman hadn’t aged a day. Merlin was the third person inducted into Fairy Tail and for some reason could hardly visit. All she knew was that the mage was family and that no one was ever dumb enough to mess with her. Even Gramps and Gildarts gave the exotic woman plenty of room.

“Good you remember me, thanks for helping out Mard like that, damn nice of you.” She said with a grin and Mira tilted her head to the side.

“W-What?” she asked, the potion was for Lucy, how did Merlin know about Mard being the target of it.

“Oh, I completely shipped them, first time Mard told me about her.” Merlin snagged a cookie, “MardLu, it’s a thing, stars and roses, wedding will be beautiful and their babies…” she patted her hand over her heart.

“Wait, you knew?” she asked as Merlin nibbled on a cookie and nodded. “B-but…the potion.”

“I know, clever little bit of magic, thank you for giving that to Lucy for me, otherwise I would have had to use it on Mard. Still would have been the same effect,” she said.

Mira was ready to fall over when Merlin grabbed her hand and gave her a soft smile, “think, purple haired brown eyed baby, in fact, bet little nipper is being conceived right now.”

For a moment Mira could picture it, and as she thought about the demon king as a daddy and Lucy as a mother, it was very adorable. Mentally she burned her old ship and happily christened her new one. “Excuse me Merlin but I think I have a wedding to plan.”

“Yep, make it a good one, now if you excuse me, I have a Rune Mage to kidnap, Happy Christmas.” She said, and Mira laughed, not quit understanding the joke until she watched how Merlin appeared in front of Freed and planted one hell of a kiss on him before they vanished.

Mira laughed as she whispered, “Happy Christmas and may all your ships sail tonight.”

* * *

 

A little gift for all my wonderful fans and dedicated to my creative family, Musicera, Im_ur_misconception, ErzaDLaw and GemNika, love you all so very much.

Comment and kudos please!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
